


Say trick or treat

by purplefox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yuuri has no idea why Victor is so fascinated with the tradition that has nothing to do with them





	

“You’re aware of the custom?” Victor asked. Yuuri turned around in the hot spring to get a full view of Victor doing his stretches while naked. His gaze lingered for far longer than he was proud of before he looked away a blush on his face.

“Yeah I missed one or two while I was studying but some of the students I was friends with took me a few times.” Yuuri smiled as he recalled the way he had been dragged out around the dorm before they had jumped on the bus to hit the town. “It was only a few times but I know I’ll miss it. It was rather shocking the first time.” He laughed. “But it was nice, getting so much candy.”

“Hmm, I guess the candy part would have been the best part for you.” Victor murmured into his ear. Yuuri jerked forward with a squawk because he had not even heard Victor get close. “But the kids do find the candy to be the best part.” Victor chuckled. “Not as fun as the costumes though so what were you?” Victor’s hand lightly touched his shoulder and it took everything Yuuri had to not shiver from the touch. That spot tingled after Victor’s brief touch. “Were you a little prince? A ghost?”

“I was…” A deep flush took over his face and Yuuri was unable to look Victor in the eyes. He recalled what his first costume had been all too clearly. He blamed the other skaters and the rest of his friends for the embarrassing incident that he had thought was only mildly embarrassing until they had left the dorm.

“Oh? That’s an interesting reaction.” Victor chuckled. “Now I really want to know. If I guess will you tell me if I’m right?”

“What? No no no no!” Yuuri protested. The water surged around him as he scrambled to put some distance between himself and Victor. “I’d rather not talk about that.”

“But now I really want to know Yuuri.” Victor purred as he slipped into the bath in pursuit. “We’re supposed to be deepening our relationship are we not? There can’t be secrets between us Yuuri. You have to tell me everything about you.”

“Not things like that!” Yuuri protested in embarrassment. “I don’t see how that is going to help me in skating.”

“Repeating the incident could help you work on your confidence? You wore it in public before.” Victor tapped his chin as he pretended to contemplate something. “Maybe seeing it will help me on how to create new programmes for you to shine in.”

“That sounds like a lie.” Yuuri grumbled. He looked away before he sat in the bath his back to Victor.

“Is it really that bad?” Victor asked softly and Yuuri turned back around to find Victor had taken the seat next to him.

He sighed as he thought back to the costume and the others. “It was embarrassing but not so bad because I was with my friends and everyone was having fun.” Yuuri smiled.

“Hmm.” Victor said softly. Yuuri jolted when Victor’s hand slid around his shoulder. He stared at the other man in confusion but Victor just wore an unreadable smile. “Say Yuuri can you say Trick or Treat?”

“Trick or Treat?” He repeated in confusion.

“No no.” Victor protested. He turned to face Yuuri fully and his hands slid to grab Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri was intensely aware of Victor’s hands. “Like this.” Victor whispered and his sudden closeness to him made Yuuri’s eyes widen and his breaths quicken. “ _Trick or Treat_.”

“T-“ Yuuri swallowed and wet his lips before he attempted to try again. “ _Trick or Treat_.”

“Cute!” Victor laughed. It was too quick to dodge. The kiss to his nose made him flail backwards and squeal in embarrassment even as Victor laughed.

X

“A French Maid? That’s what you were?” That was the last thing Yuuri expected to wake and hear. He gaped in horror at the sight of a shirtless Victor on the end of his bed Yuuri’s phone in his hand. “But you really did pull it off.” He whistled. “Hey Yuuri.” The screen was turned in his direction and on the screen was Yuuri in his Halloween outfit fighting to keep the skirt down. “Why didn’t you want me to see?”


End file.
